Editing Guidelines
While generally you can edit everything here as you see fit, we really appreciate it if you could follow a few guidelines so we can keep this wiki organized! Do... * ...follow Fandom Community Guidelines * ...use the Sandbox to play with editing without worry! * ...mark unused and/or blank categories and pages for deletion! * ...keep information concise and overall formal and neutral. * ...make category and page names specific to companies. By this we mean you can’t just use Mini Super Dollfie as a page name for that doll line, but instead use Volks Mini Super Dollfie. If we ever get into allowing pages for individual sculpts, this will be especially important! * ...contribute to the wiki even if English isn’t your first language! Pages and categories in need of spelling and/or grammar editing can be added to Category:Beta Please Category:Beta Please * ...feel free to edit pages you didn’t create yourself! Wikis are all about getting multiple brains to bash together to get the most updated information out there and available for others to read. Don’t feel weird or intimidated about fixing someone else’s formatting, making corrections, or simply adding more information to a page. Do not... * ...create pages (aka articles) for individual dolls! Just making all the pages for companies and their doll lines is a lot of work (just look at the likes of Dollmore...), we’d rather not add more to our plates than need be for the time being. Currently, we simply add galleries to the Doll Lines pages that display what sculpts are available in that particular line of dolls. Miadoll Tiny Doll is a good example of that! * ...create pages for non-ball-jointed dolls (such as vinyl dolls with internal frames like Dollfie Dream, Smart Doll, Obitsu, and Angelphilia; fashion dolls like Blythe, Pullip, and Monster High are also not allowed). This wiki is strictly for articulated dolls that are kept together via stringing. Mentions on company pages is fine since a growing variety of doll makers are creating internal frame versions of their dolls. * ...create new pages if you are not going to fill them right away. Things happen and people forget about their wiki projects after walking away, and we’ll end up with a page we need to delete. Try to at least get the bare basics put up so someone else can easily take over if you get otherwise sidetracked! * ...get upset if someone edits a wiki page you created. Outside of user pages, nothing here belongs specifically to any one person. * ...Upload pictures with nonsense or vague names such as "laksjdfie.jpeg" or "Doll.jpeg". Please list company and sculpt (or bodies if that is the focus of the photo) that are represented in the photo! This will make it easy to search for and reference. For example, "Miadoll-soo.jpeg" or "luts-seniordelf-malebodytype01.jpeg" or "Volks-crobi-luts-resincomparison.jpeg" Regarding Counterfeits * While we encourage sharing information about fake products (such as comparison images between fake and legit dolls and so on) so as to help readers make better informed decisions, we are not here to advertise for counterfeiters. Do not link directly to a counterfeiter’s place of business. If a reader really wishes to purchase a fake product, leave them to find the online shops themselves. * Counterfeiters are not to be listed under the general doll company categories. Use only the Counterfeit category. Category:Contributing __FORCETOC__